Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special Pt 4 Ch 2 'Dawn of the Time Lords'
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The Seventh and Eighth Doctors follow 'The Rani' back in time to the 'Dawn of the Time Lords'. The Doctors make some startling discoveries. They also inadvertently play a role in the development of Time Lord society. The Ten Elders (including Kam Po) insist their servant Lon accompany the Doctors back to the present so he might learn of some way to save Gallifrey.


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL**

**PART FOUR CHAPTER 2 **

**'DAWN OF THE TIME LORDS'**

"It's not here. But I could have sworn I," The Fourth Doctor stopped abruptly. "No wait! I hid it in my workshop. No wait, it's in my arboretum." The Fourth Doctor said with certainty before adding. "You know, I can't remember where I hid it?" The Fourth Doctor admitted.

But we need that key. It's vital." The Sixth Doctor said.

"I know. Ah! I have an idea. If you companions and others want to help, well then, it would be an enormous help if you could find the Great Key of Rassilon. It's somewhere inside my Tardis." The Fourth Doctor said as he walked over to his Tardis and unlocked the door.

Many of the companions walked over to the Fourth Doctor's Tardis.

"Right, if you lot would please search high and low for the key. Storage cupboards, arboretum, workshop, the art gallery, well, everywhere." The Fourth Doctor instructed them. "Tell you what. I'll bring up an image of the Great Key on my Tardis Screen. "

Ben, Polly, Jamie, Brigadier Benton, Clyde, Tegan, Ace, Maria, Linda, Victoria, Turlough, Amy, Peri, and Rose all filed into the Tardis after the Fourth Doctor.

Jack, Gwen, Jenny, Leela, and Sgt Benton headed out to escort another group of refugees to the tomb this time accompanied by Chang.

"Alonso, Mike, perhaps you two would keep an eye on the children." Romana asked. "That way we can put their parents to work."

Alonso and Mike Yates head over to watch the Time Children.

Luke, River, Adric, Susan and Mel ed help Doctors Two, Six and Nine to fix the computer and the transporter.

Jo Grant, Wilf and Rory headed for the sick bay.

Doctors Ten and Eleven headed to try to reason with the refugee Time Lords to tell what they know.

.

The Seventh and Eighth Doctors are walking along the Time Winds but there is no sign of The Rani. Luckily they meet Arago.

"Hello Doctors. You are seeking one called 'The Rani'?" Arago asked.

"Indeed we are." The Seventh Doctor says.

"We must find her." The Eighth Doctor says.

"Follow me." Arago replied.

They followed Arago. He led them through the Gateway and down many paths before Arago stopped suddenly and motioned for the Doctors to stop as well.

"Here." Arago said.

Arago opened a Doorway. The Doctors stepped through it and looked around as the doorway closed behind them. They were on Gallifrey, long ago.

"Incredible. I've seen pictures of this time period in the history books of Gallifrey. We must be millions of years in the past." The Seventh Doctor said.

"Yes, I know, I'm you, remember?" the Eighth Doctor quipped.

"Oh yes." The Seventh Doctor says in a slightly disappointed tone of voice.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" The Eighth Doctor demanded to know.

"You should know. You're me, remember?" The Seventh Doctor asked himself sarcastically as he walked on ahead.

"Don't get smart with me," The Eighth Doctor started to say when they came to some bushes a short ways aways from a clearing.

They stared at the encampment.

"It's like something straight out of Shakespeare's time." The Seventh Doctor said. "And look. The Twelve Elders seated at the table of judgement.

"They are the ones who made all our laws concerning the laws of time." The Eighth Doctor said in amazement.

"Yes, but look. There are only ten elders." The Seventh Doctor said. "What happened to the other two?"

"That's Lord Beruk." The Eighth Doctor said as he Pointed to a tall Black man with short hair seated at the table. "He is responsible for the laws concerning crossing ones own time-stream. Best not let him know of us." The Eighth Doctor said ruefully.

"Over there." The Seventh Doctor said pointing to an Asian looking man with shoulder length hair and a small mustache. "That's Lord Penlora. Legend has it, It was he who built the first Tardis."

"That's Lord Velkon, he is the one who made it illegal for aliens to set foot on Gallifrey, though they never gave a reason for this law." The Eighth Doctor said pointing to a tall white man with short gray hair and a short gray beard.

"Probably one of those archaic laws that seemed like a good idea at the time but over time has becomes more and more obsolete." The Seventh Doctor guessed.

"That's Lord Kresuron, he founded the Time Lord Academy." The Seventh Doctor said as he pointed to a man with long red hair. "And Lord Wiston, Lord Crendolin, Lord Ara."

" That's Lord Ordulus, and Lord Philhom and Look that's Kam po." The Eighth Doctor said in surprise. "I didn't know he was one of the twelve Elders."

"I wonder what happened to the other two?" The Seventh Doctor asked.

"Why don't you come over and find out, Doctors?" Lord Penlora called out.

The Doctors looked sheepish as they came out from behind the bushes and walked over to the circle. They looked down and saw a village below the hill.

"Why have you come, Doctors?" Lord Velkon asks.

"We've come from the future to fetch a Time Lord female who goes by the name 'The Rani'. If you know where she is, we'll fetch her and take her back where she belongs. There will be no damage to the space-time continuum." The Seventh Doctor tried to reassure them.

The ten Elders looked at one another with bewildered looks on their faces.

"What, is a Time Lord?" Lord Kresuron asked.

The Seventh and Eighth Doctor look at each other. They had apparently traveled so far back in time, that the Elders hadn't even invented the title of 'Time Lord' yet. They realized they needed to be extra careful from here on in.

"These two are the same person!" Lord Penlora suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes we are, but it only happens in extreme emergencies my lords." The Eighth Doctor quickly assured him.

"So this has happened on other occasions?" Lord Velkon asked.

"Good going. Let me do the talking." The Seventh Doctor said.

"I beg your pardon? I am just as capable as you, if not more so," The Eighth Doctor replied indignantly.

"So we are known to each other are we?" Lord Kam Po interrupted their argument. "Don't bother denying this Doctor. I can see inside your minds." Kam Po said. "Interesting. All of Gallifrey is in danger?" Kam Po said thoughtfully. "It was Time-Locked?!" Kam Po said in surprise.

The other Lords are shocked.

"What are you saying?" Lord Beruk said.

"While it is true that we are facing the single greatest crisis Gallifrey has ever seen, I'm afraid we cannot tell you, lest we," The Seventh Doctor started to explain.

"Lest you alter the future, which in turn could have all kinds of dire consequences." Lord Velkon interrupted. "Yes Doctor, we do grasp such concepts. Even if we are ancient?" He said with a smile.

"I meant no disrespect my Lord. But please, ironically, time is of the essence. May we ask what of the other two elders my lord? Lord Rassilon and Lord Omega?" The Eighth Doctor asked.

The Ten Elders seemed to ignore the question.

"Guard!" Lord Wiston called out. "Take these gentlemen to the holding area while we discuss what we are going to do."

"But there is no need." The Seventh Doctor assured them. "If you could just tell us where The Rani is," He stopped abruptly. "She's in the holding area, isn't she?" He finished ruefully.

"We could sense she was up to no good the minute she arrived." Lord Penlora explained. "She had thoughts of hiding here from the future and we have deliberated what to do with her." Lord Penlora said.

"Why not just let us take her back with us?" The Seventh Doctor asked.

"First we must deliberate Doctor. We won't be long." Lord Philhom assured them.

As they were speaking a woman shyly approached the group with her twenty year old daughter.

"My Lords." The woman said. "My daughter and I have talked it over and Molena has agreed to be the consort of Lord Philhom ."

As she spoke she tripped on a small rock. The Seventh Doctor leaped forward and caught her.

"Thank you," She paused waiting for his name.

"Uh, just call me the Doctor ma'am." The Seventh Doctor tipped his hat as she spoke.

He stepped back and with the Eighth Doctor is led away.

"Thank you Matilla." Lord Philhom said respectfully. "But could you both please return later?" He asked politely. "Right now we have a problem to solve."

"Of course my lord." Matilla replied.

Matilla and Molena headed back to the small village below the hill

The Doctors are taken to a hut and placed under guard. As they entered they see The Rani pacing.

"Well, well, well, The Rani. You know this wasn't necessary. The Great Key of Rassilon is in my possession." The Seventh Doctor informed her.

"Strange he didn't mention it before." The Rani replied.

"What are you talking about ?" The Eighth Doctor asked.

"Five of us were sent earlier to retrieve the Treasure of Rassilon, there was never any mention of a key. Only the Rod, Cornet, Sash and the Ring. Why not mention it earlier?" The Rani demanded.

The Two Doctors minds raced furiously to try to come up with a plausible explanation.

"Could this have been a wild goose chase? A means to get someone out-of-the-way?" The Seventh Doctor said.

"Always the seeing the glass half-empty Doctor? No, He said I was to seek the Key to awakening Rassilon. Not the Great Key. So what could it be?" The Rani pondered.

"Why didn't you ask? Oh, that's right. You had no intention of returning." The Eighth Doctor said. "What could be the key to awakening Rassilon from his coma?"

" You want to know something interesting? When I caught that woman as she fell, she had only one heartbeat." The Seventh Doctor suddenly announced.

"What?!" Both the Eighth Doctor And the Rani are shocked by this revelation.

Come let us take our leave. I think there is more to these ten Elders then meets the eye." The Seventh Doctor said cryptically.

They send for the guard. As he entered The Rani sneaked up behind him pulled his gun and shot him. The two Doctors are shocked.

"Don't worry. she said in a mocking tone of voice. "It wasn't set for kill. He's only knocked out for a bit."

All three made their way out of the holding hut and quietly approach the bushes on the edge of the clearing. They hid behind some bushes next to a hut while they eavesdropped on the elders conversation.

"So they seek the key to awakening Rassilon?" Lord Philhom said.

"Interesting. However we need more information to help save this world." Lord Belkur leaned forward. "After traveling through countless dimensions to find the perfect world for Time Travel, to have it all just end like that? All of our hard work, for nothing." Lord Belkur lamented.

"We must send Lon back with them." Lord Penlora looked tired. "Have him find out what he can and then he can come back and report what he finds. Then maybe we can figure out some way to make small changes to our rules and the way we defend ourselves against intruders."

"How about forbidding all aliens from setting foot on our adopted world?" Lord Velkon asked.

The two Doctors looked at each other in surprise.

"Gentlemen please, we can create more laws later, first, Guard." Lord Belkur called out. "Summon Lon. I know he is still in mourning for his brother but it has been six weeks since the accident."

He is interrupted by the appearance of a tall white, twenty year old man in the doorway of a nearby hut. The Man had curly brown hair and was wearing a beige tunic and had a black band around his left arm.

"That won't be necessary." Lon assured them. "I've heard everything. I will go. " He walked down the steps and started to head for the circle when he stopped and turned slightly to his left. "Doctors, Rani, please come out of hiding. We must go at once." Lon said.

"Who is this boy?" The Seventh Doctor asked as he stood up.

"He is a servant but he is very wise. You would be very foolish to ignore any counsel he might give." Lord Velkon answered.

"He will observe the situation and he will report back to us. We will then determine whether or not we can help. Now go." Kam Po said.

"Yes, summon this doorway you are thinking of." Lon told them.

The Doctors looked confused.

"Uh, how are we suppose to get back?" The Eighth Doctor asked the Seventh Doctor.

"How should I know? I was never taught how to open the door to the time winds. I presume the Tharils will sense when we need to return." The Seventh Doctor said with great certainty before adding under his breath. "I hope."

"Good thing, some of us pay attention." The Rani said as she walked a few feet away.

She focused her energy and then she managed to open the doorway.

"Shall we go?" The Rani asked sarcastically.

The Eighth Doctor suddenly realized something but before he can say anything Lon spoke up.

"I realize I may be in some pain for a short amount of time but cannot one of these Tharils immunize me?" Lon asked.

"Of course but it will be quite painful before one does." The Seventh Doctor said.

"I am prepared. Let us go." Lon said.

As The Doctors, The Rani and Lon entered the doorway they saw Biroc standing there.

"Come Doctors, Rani and Lon. "The time of no return grows ever nearer." Biroc warned them.

The Doctors, Rani and Lon stepped through the Doorway and Lon appeared to be in mild discomfort.

Biroc puts out his arms as he talked.

"Welcome to the Time Winds. This is your first journey here." Biroc said as he put his arms down. "Come, all of you." He led them through the Time Winds. "You must pass through the mirror in order for the immunization to take full effect." Biroc told Lon.

All of them passed through the mirror.

.

"Do you think Lon is up for the challenge. I mean if he allows his guilt to get the better of him, he will be of no use to Gallifrey." Lord Beruk asked the others.

"It was after all his computations that resulted in the death of his brother." Lord Velkon replied.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for his computations, we would have no need of these laws we are making." Lord Philhom said.

.

They came to a path and Biroc stopped and opened a doorway.

"Good luck Doctors, be prepared for many surprises along the way." Biroc told them as they exited the time winds.

The time winds door shut behind them.

The other Doctors and companions who were working on the computers looked up with a start.

"So you're back are you?" The Fourth Doctor commented. "And who's your friend? Someone who tagged along for the fun of it?" The Fourth Doctor asked as he walked over to look Lon over. "Look young man, I don't know who you are," The Fourth Doctor began to say when Lon interrupted.

"My name is Lon." Lon said grandly.

"Lon? Lon?! What kind of Gallifreyan name is Lon?" The Fourth Doctor demanded.

"It is a part of a longer name, I assure you Doctor." Lon said. "Besides what kind of name is 'Doctor'?" Lon teased. "Surely your real name is more appropriate. I don't see why you hate the name,"

"Never mind, never mind." The Fourth Doctor interrupted Lon. "Hold on, how do you know my real name? Are you reading my mind? Don't do that. That is considered," The Fourth Doctor admonished.

"Rude?" Lon couldn't help teasing.

"Exactly! Now stop that." The Fourth Doctor ordered. "Now why don't you sit over here." The Fourth Doctor said while leading him over to a corner. "And stay out of our way."

The First Doctor suddenly stood up.

"Hold on there." The First Doctor said frowning as he hurried over to Lon. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. The original, you might say. You're from the past are you not?" The First Doctor asked Lon.

"Yes, from over fifteen million years ago." Lon said.

"Yes, that would just be about the time, yes, well for now why don't you rest. I'm sure we'll find a need for you later on." The First Doctor suggested.

"I am curious how you plan to save Gallifrey? After all, if this has already occurred, then is it not a fixed point in time?" Lon asked.

"You seem awfully knowledgable for someone from that era." The Second Doctor said.

"Never mind that." The First Doctor snapped. "Come along with me, I'll give you a tour of this place. It's best to know your surroundings."

Lon happened to glance back at Rassilon lying peacefully on the altar.

"Is that...?" Lon started to ask as the First Doctor interrupted him.

"Thee Rassilon? Why of course it is. Who else would it be? Hmm? The Greatest Time Lord of them all." The First Doctor replied.

"Is he,?" Lon started to ask.

"Dead? Oh no, my boy." The First Doctor Chuckled. "He is merely in a deep coma. He cannot awaken due to that device strapped to his left arm. A device that we are unfortunately unable to remove." The First Doctor told him.

"Not even Rassilon himself can remove it without the Four Treasures of Rassilon to aid him." The Seventh Doctor told Lon. "But sadly the Rod of Rassilon has been melted down."

"Come along fellow, I think you should meet some of the refugees and see some of the sights." The First Doctor said. "There are also a couple of paintings over here in his tomb that I noticed earlier. Come, I think you'll find them most impressive."

The First Doctor hurried Lon away.

The Fourth Doctor stood there with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Hmm, now I wonder what I'm up to?" But instead of wondering about it any further, the Fourth Doctor headed back over to the computer to help with the repairs.

Melanie's curiosity got the better of her and she followed the First Doctor and Lon.

The First Doctor took Lon on a quick tour. He showed him around the sick bay and the area where the Time Lord rebels resided. And then he led him to the wall where two paintings are hanging.

"You see Lon, for some reason these are exact duplicates of pictures that are inside the Citadel. The big one is widely accepted as having been painted by Rassilon himself." The First Doctor explained.

"He was a very talented Man." Lon said with much admiration in his voice.

"Yes, yes, he was." The First Doctor said in a slightly irritated tone of voice. "No denying that. But as I was saying Rassilon did indeed paint this picture of himself delivering a speech before the entire assembly of Time Lords and even Non-Time Lords alike. He was the first leader to do so. He was accompanied by his wife at the time on one side and his Advisor and his wife on the other. Do you see them young man?" The First Doctor asked.

"Of course." Lon said in irritated tone of voice. "You seem to know a lot about this Rassilon." Lon added.

"Like I said, he was the greatest Time Lord and Leader Gallifrey has ever had. But this brings us to this second drawing. Very interesting in that, Rassilon didn't draw this." The First Doctor said.

"So, who did?" Lon asked.

"Well, many scholars strongly suspect that the painting of this man holding a rod, surrounded by a circle of twelve men, was drawn by his wife at the time." The First Doctor replied.

"And who was his wife?" Lon asked.

"No one really knows. We have her picture here, of course, but she is quite a bit older here. And her name was erased from the history files. Along with the names of his Advisor and his wife. There were many rumors of Rassilon erasing many historical records. Of course over time this has led to foolish speculation that he had something to hide. Some theorized that it was anything from cruelty to erasing embarrassing details of his reign." The First Doctor said.

"Oh really? And what do you believe Doctor?" Lon asked matter-of-factly.

"That he was protecting his wife and friends." The First Doctor replied. "That for some reason they had committed some violation of some ancient laws and so out of necessity Rassilon erased the records so they could never be punished." The First Doctor said.

"And what, did they supposedly do, that was so terrible?" Lon asked pointedly.

"Oh, some things are best left to the imagination." The First Doctor brushed off the question. "But what I find particularly interesting is the style of the drawing. Like something out of ancient Greece. Wouldn't you say?" The First Doctor asked.

"I am not familiar with that planet but it could very well be." Lon said.

"It's not a planet young man, it is a country on a planet known as Earth." The First Doctor said. "I'm not surprised you've never heard of it. No reason I suppose in your time. Not yet anyway. Still, worth noting the Twelve men who are supplying power to this rather odd-looking staff. Almost looks like the Rod of Rassilon but the top is rather different from the actual Rod. It looks like some sort of cube, does it not? Also the Rod is much longer." The First Doctor daid.

"Indeed. This Rod has been melted down you say? And yet it is needed to awaken this Rassilon, whom you speak of?" Lon asked.

"That's why we've abandoned the idea of awakening Rassilon." Mel said.

"But why would he have had people trying to find them if there was no chance?" Lon asked.

"I guess he didn't know the Rod of Rassilon had been melted. Shame though. I bet old Rassilon could have shown that evil clone of him a thing or two. From what the Doctors have said, He was the most powerful Time Lord of all." Mel said.

"Oh I think you are exaggerating a bit. Where I come from, there are many powerful Men who perhaps are not as well-known as this Rassilon." Lon replied with a slight smile.

"Not so, young man! Rassilon proved himself to be more powerful than any of them. Many of Ancient Time Lords became cruel over time and were responsible for this Death Zone we are in. But one day Rassilon had, had enough and he called upon his enormous power and stopped them, once and for all." The First Doctor replied. "Legend has it that the treasures had been gifts from The White Guardian to help end the reign of the evil Time Lords." He said. "Also to prevent the Black Guardian from gaining control of the Time Lords who could oh so easily turned into assassins of time itself. So he used his new treasures and he stopped the games and he forbade use of this death zone."

"This Rassilon sounds like a remarkable chap." Lon said thoughtfully.

"Yes, a powerful kind and compassionate leader who had a soft spot for the sick and the young. He was a talented painter, poet, mathematician, engineer. It was Rassilon who built the Matrix." The First Doctor said. And of course, he was a great leader." He added.

"So this Rassilon was sort of like Gallifreys answer to Leonardo Da Vinci?" Mel mused out loud.

"Oh he was even more talented than he was. As you can see from this fabulous painting my dear. Look at how vibrant and life-like the people are. The First Doctor said with great admiration in his voice. "They say the two paintings are the only paintings he ever did. Shame he was such a talented Painter. If he had lived on Earth, he would have never been a 'starving artist'. And he was the one who built the Matrix. The most complicated computer ever built in the entire universe." The First Doctor said with great admiration in his voice.

"Wow, is there nothing he can't do?" Lon asked chuckling. "A painter, poet, musician, mathematician, an engineer and a great leader? Was there no end to his talents?" Lon asked.

"Well, perhaps not but he did have a reputation for being a tad arrogant." The Doctor said a bit irritably. "Not very humble if you know what I mean. But still, a rather likable chap. I mean no ones perfect, are they? hmmm?" The First Doctor asked with a chuckle.

"Of course not. That would be absurd." Lon said as he turned and walked away.

"Doctor I noticed something," Mel began slowly.

"Never mind child. Never mind. Just leave it alone. No sense upsetting the apple cart now is there?" The First Doctor asked Mel as he kept on chuckling.

"I suppose your right but," Mel said puzzled.

"Listen to me young lady." The First Doctor said suddenly turning serious. "We need all the help we can get. No need to make waves. Understand?"

"Yes, Doctor." Mel agreed.

"Let's rejoin the others. I'm sure they need our help. Shall we?" The First Doctor asked offering Mel his arm. Mel smiled and took his arm while they headed back to join the others.

.

The clone of Rassilon smiled as a guard reported that traces of several Tardis' appear to converge in the Death Zone.

"Excellent. So the Doctors have come here to fight have they? Good. We will be ready for them. You, Captain, did you complete your task? Is the Doctors Great-Great-Grandson a member of our own palace guards?" The Clone of Rassilon asked.

"Yes, my Lord. His name is Shahir. He is quite crafty too. perhaps too crafty. He is always asking questions and seems restless." The Captain complained.

"How very like the Doctor he is. But no matter. He is perfect for the job. He can think like him and perhaps even outsmart him." The Clone of Rassilon laughed.

"So why not make him Captain of the Guards?" One of the members of the High Council asked " With all due to respect to the current one?"

"Too obvious. Best to have him hidden in plain sight. I doubt though, the Doctor would appreciate the irony of being beaten by his own flesh and blood." The Clone of Rassilon said with just a hint of a smile.

.

Meanwhile The Ninth Doctor was yelling at Drax about something as The First Doctor and Melanie entered the main chamber.

"Drax, how many times do I have to tell you, that you cannot connect this Tardis matrix to the transporter? They are not compatible. The Ninth Doctor said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"You said that about the power transfer unit earlier and it turned out Romana was right and you were wrong." Drax argued.

"Getting the Doctor to admit to being wrong is like removing a thorn from a Melanesian dragon. He'd rather die, wouldn't you dear?" Rani asks of the Ninth Doctor.

"No, I would not rather die than admit to being wrong, and what's with the dear? hmm?" He asks rather pointedly

"Oh come now Doctor. Just because your older selves are married doesn't mean you and I can't." The Rani said with exaggerated sweetness.

"Whoa whoa, hold on there. Where is this coming from? We only dated for two weeks at the academy." The Ninth Doctor reminded her.

"I'm talking about something a bit more recent than that. A few hours ago in fact?" The Rani said.

"I was with Rose a few hours ago. Not you." The Ninth Doctor replied.

"You're lying!" Rani insisted.

"Drax what is this? A holo-image translator? Where did you get this from and for what?" The Fourth Doctor suddenly exclaimed from behind the computer banks.

A big grin broke out on The ninth Doctors face.

"Oh Drax, you didn't. That would be beyond cruel." The Seventh Doctor said incredulously.

Drax stood up. He quickly took in the various facial expressions.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Drax began when he realized no one believed him. "Look, I've loved the Rani from back in the days at University. She never gave me the time of day mon, so I posed as the one Time Lord I knew she had feelings for." Drax admitted.

"You had the audacity to trick me." She looked around before adding. "Please! I care no more for the Doctor then I do for one of my science experiments.

She pulled out a knife which the Sixth Doctor relieved her of.

"Now, there'll be none of that. Hmm?" The Sixth Doctor admonished The Rani.

"Now let's get this transporter working. We can use it to teleport the refugees right under the Daleks and the other Time Lords noses." The Second Doctor said.

The Doctor and the Tenth Doctor are at their wit's end trying to get answers from Lord Calva.

"Lord Calva." The Doctor said. "You must tell us what you know. How did you know Drax was coming to bring you here?"

Drax quickly headed back into the crawl space.

A small boy is playing with star-nosed puppy named Crater. Suddenly Crater escaped and ran onto the transporter. Melanie ran over and scooped up Crater and returned him to his grateful owner who ran over to collect him.

Suddenly Lord Calva darted forward as if half-expecting something to happen. He stared intently at the transporter. The Doctor and The Tenth Doctor also looked at the transporter wondering what Lord Calva was looking at.

Suddenly the Fourth Doctor voice is heard from inside the crawl space.

"Drax! Not that circuit!" The Fourth Doctor shouted.

Mel suddenly realized she was being teleported.

"Doctor!" Mel cried out.

As soon as Melanie is gone Lord Calva suddenly turned to the Doctors.

"So, what is it you wanted to know?" Lord Calva asked.

The Doctors and their companions stood there in shock as they looked from Lord Calva to the transporter.


End file.
